


Blackout Games

by Magpythe



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Games, Gen, I cut out a few things at the end so it might be a little jarring, Never Have I Ever, and ran is with kazuha but....just recently so no one else knows, detectives locked up so they can't solve the crime, just wanted something lighthearted, saw something on tumblr that made me wanna write it, shennanigans, someone else can handle the problems, technically kaito and saguru are dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpythe/pseuds/Magpythe
Summary: While Saguru would never admit it, the blackout had really made the whole banquet worth going to.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 5
Kudos: 127
Collections: Best Sagukai Fics





	Blackout Games

Hour six of the banquet, Saguru, Kaito, and Suzuki and her friends were in an activity room; Kaito draping himself on a chair, Suzuki mirroring him, and Ran standing near the pool table that Saguru was idly setting up to see if anyone would want a match. Kaito had managed to catch the young heir's ire and was shooting passive aggressive quips her way. The two of them honestly seemed to be having fun, though Ran was hardly enjoying the atmosphere. He tried to distract her with his own conversation, while she seemed to be scouring the place with her eyes. He found out what she was looking for when she opened a display, pulled out a pack of cards and a board game, and turned to the rest of the room with a placating smile. 

Abruptly, the power went out. 

Forty minutes into the black out: their small group had accepted that the doors would not work without power, and had moved on to playing games with what Ran had found. A flashlight was jury-rigged by Kaito to make it possible to accomplish this, and to see each other in a ten foot square--though it had taken quite a while for the group to choose not to try to escape. 

Suzuki had tried to convince Ran to just break down or force open the door, which, well, she had been understandably hesitant to damage the property. Saguru agreed. If it was possible for her to open the door without damaging herself, then the only reason to do so would be if there was danger to get away from. There was a bathroom attached to the area, and Ran and Kaito had managed to find a way to get the vending machine to empty itself of its contents. They could spend the whole night there if they really had to, though Saguru doubted it would take the city that long to get the power re-routed.

Admittedly, by the forty minute mark, he was beginning to doubt his earlier judgement. It seemed it wasn't a simple problem. It was a real shame he wasn't able to do any investigation outside his phone. Though, on that subject...

"If you don't mind my asking, Ran, who are you texting?" She looked up, pausing.

"Shin'ichi." Was the simple reply before she focused her attention back into what she was typing into the keypad. "He's around here somewhere."

"Oh," Suzuki leaned back dramatically, "knowing that deduction geek he's chasing down whoever caused the blackout, valiantly working to rescue his princess, locked away in a dark room-- _'Shin'ichi, come find me! Save me from this place of darkness and share this waiting loving embrace with me!'_ Yeah?" Saguru's brows rose. That was. Certainly something. The Suzuki heir nudged her friend in the arm. Ran sighed.

"Sonoko..."

"Does he know anything?" Kaito piped up, curious. Saguru leaned forward: if Kudou Shin'ichi was here, and he wasn't trapped in one of the rooms with 'state of the art garbage doors,' as Kaito had put it, then perhaps they could get an idea of what was really going on. This couldn't be an accident.

"He hasn't responded yet...I think I'm going to call him--oh." Ran's, and the rest of the room's, attention went back to her phone. "'Give me a minute, I'm stuck,'" she read, after a pause, frowning.

"He's probably in one of these stupid rooms, then," Kaito grumbled, leaning a bit into Saguru's shoulder while he sat back, stretching. "Oh well, sucks for everyone. Does anyone want to play poker?"

"I'm getting sick of card games." Suzuki said, grumbling, then sighed. "I wish Makoto was here..." She said it in a dreamy way that meant she was referring to either a significant other, or a love interest. Saguru started his brain on a mental grid search--what wealthy sons of their age range were named Makoto? None had come to mind at first, and it was a good task to set his brain to, to stifle the boredom.

Something from the ceiling came loose, falling in two large parts to the ground with a resounding crash, and a deep thud. The group immediately fell silent, all but Suzuki getting up to their feet immediately. It had fallen in the dark half of the room. Kaito pulled out a backup backup flashlight, and the three of them moved in to investigate. 

The light hit a shape recognisable as human, and Saguru felt a wave of relief when they moved an arm to cover their face. They let out a low groan, then sat up, hands cupping the back of their head.

Ran was the first to move in, crouching in front of their new roommate, and her face passed from a serious expression to something exasperated, nearly mocking. That was...odd.

"Shin'ichi..." Ran began. Saguru's eyes widened. This was Kudou Shin'ichi? "What were you doing in the ventilation?"

"Eh---Ran!" Shock and recognition was clear on what looked remarkably like Kaito's face. Saguru took a step closer.

"What?! That was Shin'ichi!?" Suzuki had launched up, face disbelieving as she looked between the boy on the floor and the hole in the ceiling he'd come from. "How--Why are you _here_?"

"I was trying to get out of the storage room--"

"The storage room? Really?" Kaito spoke this time, and Kudou Shin'ichi's eyes locked on past the source of the light. 

"What were you doing in there?" Suzuki asked, incredulous.

"Avoiding someone?" was Ran's response. Kudou eyed her nervously for a moment, then answered.

"I was in the ventilation because I was trying to get out of the storage room--but I guess you guys are trapped too, huh… What… Who is that?" That last question was undoubtedly directed at Kaito. Suzuki perked up, ran airily over, and clasped her hands on Kaito's shoulder. 

"THIS man? This man who looks _exactly_ like you? I thought he was you at first but it looks like Ran was right!--And that guy," It was an afterthought referring to Saguru. "But isn't it _weird_? Do you have a twin you never told us about?"

"We aren't twins," Kudou said, tense, right when Kaito responded with, "I told you we aren't twins."

The room went quiet for a moment. Saguru had to admit. That had sounded a bit damning.

Ran's voice cut through the quiet. "They don't look exactly the same, Sonoko..."

"HOW are they different? Please, I don't see it. At all."

Ran looked at Saguru for a moment, eyes a little pleading. He shook his head.

"No, I'm afraid it's something we aren't going to say in the presence of Kaito, here. He would undoubtedly use the knowledge in ways we can't foresee."

Suzuki said, "How!?" at the same time Kudou breathed out a sigh, saying, "Oh, thank god."

"What? What would _I_ do?"

"What would he do?" Suzuki continued. How unfortunate it was to hear them parrot each other. Saguru elected to ignore them. It was nice to know Ran could also tell, and knew better than to say anything, though...that was also a little concerning...

"Anyway, Kudou-kun, it is nice to finally meet you," Saguru said, extending a hand towards the detective. Kudou took it, and Saguru used it to pull him to his feet. "How is your head?"

"I might have a concussion...I'll be fine."

"I have some nausea medication, if you need any."

"Please--Hakuba Saguru, right?

"Yes, I've got the pills in my bag, over here."

"So, you guys were just playing board games in here?"

"We've been trying to pass the time amicably," Saguru admitted. "It has had mixed success."

"Are we really just going to leave it at that--Ran, how can you tell?"

An hour and twenty five minutes into the blackout: Kudou Shinichi was pulled into the group activities, which was quickly moving away from board games.

"Never have I ever kissed a girl." Saguru suppressed a laugh at Kaito's statement. He also passed that round, and couldn't help snap his focus to Ran when she put down a finger.

"Ra~n, what's that?" Suzuki leaned in, eyes shining mischievously. Kudou was also leaning in.

"Sonoko, put a finger down, you kissed me in 5th grade," she hissed. Kudou leaned back sharply, rolling his eyes with a shake of his head.

"Oh-- I mean, I _guess_ that counts."

"It does!" Kaito added, gleeful. "Saguru's turn."

"Never have I ever jumped off a building." Kaito shot him a glare, but the both of them had their attention drawn away from each other when Kudou _and Ran_ conceded.

"All three of you..." Saguru felt cheated. He'd been trying to make a point to Kaito. That was _not_ going well. "Is it really that surprising that I haven't?"

Kudou glanced around the room, then looked back at him. "You do chase Kaitou Kid..."

Kaito turned on him with a grin. "Yeah, what's wrong with you, everyone else is doing it!"

He didn't dignify that with a response."Ran?"

"Hmm...Never have I ever..." Her eyes landed on Kudou. "Lied about my identity."

Suzuki, it seemed, was quickly winning this game.

"Never have I ever..." Saguru watched Kudou's eyes move around the room, then stop at Kaito. "Never have I ever..." He furrowed his brow slightly, thinking. The other detective was probably trying to find the same balance between trying to get Kaito to admit to doing absurd things, and suggesting something too illicit for him to ever take credit for as a civilian. "Worn kevlar."

Saguru and Kaito both put a finger down. "That might be something to invest in, Kudou-kun." Kudou just shrugged in response. Ran looked between them with an unreadable expression.

"My turn! Never have I ever danced with the love of my life under the moonlight."

Kudou and Ran both shot Suzuki a look, "That's awfully specific, Sonoko," Shin'ichi muttered, but was quickly interrupted by Suzuki jumping up to her feet and howling, pointing a finger between Saguru and Kaito, who had both just lost another point.


End file.
